Only True Love Lasts
by LostwithJack89
Summary: A year after Oceanic flight 815 crashes, danger haunts the island once again. Jack and Kate hide their feelings for each other, and along with the other survivors, struggle to stay alive and run from the island's mysteries and dangers.
1. Chapter 1 You Can't Save the World

♥ Only True Love Lasts ♥

Chapter One: You cant save the World

The flame was dying down as the sun slowly set on the oceans' horizon. Even though only embers were left of the once magnificent and dancing fire, Jack still gazed thoughtlessly ahead of him. He was tired - he could feel his eyelids begin to become heavy, but he forced himself to stay awake. Too much was on his mind, enough to keep him from sleep.

It had been at least a year since the unexpected plane crash of flight 815. No rescuers had come, no one expected them to come anymore. Jack dropped his head into his hands as he thought about how hopeful everyone was for someone to come. It broke his heart to think that all of these people had loved ones at home who most likely thought they were dead. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, but he felt guilty that he couldn't save all of the other survivors and bring them all home safely.

His thoughts raced over the past years events. Boone dying, opening the hatch, and Walt being kidnapped. It was all overwhelming; especially at a time like this when he felt the world was depending on him and him only. He was the leader, and he accepted that. It was just that with being a leader came so many new troubles and responsibilities, it was weighing him down. He had always hoped and prayed from day one to be rescued and get back to a normal, civilized life. Obviously, it hadn't happened yet, to his and the others dismay.

Unwelcome memories played like a broken record in his mind, bugging him to the brink of insanity. Just as he thought he was about to lose it, his mind rested on the one pleasant memory he had - it was of Kate. He relaxed and happily played it over and over again, enjoying the feeling he got when he thought of Kate. Her smile had always brightened his day, no matter how bad the day was.

Jack recalled a particular memory; he had supposedly put the dynamite in her bag, but he protectively replaced it in his. He felt bad about lying to her about it, but at least she wasnt currently lying 6 feet under in a wooden case. That, he had accomplished. He sighed as he thought back to when everything on the island was normal (in a sense) and wished those days were back. He could actually spend time with Kate back then and not be interrupted by a sudden outburst of danger. He lingered on a few more memories and dreamed some more, but he knew he should probably get to bed.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, Kate sat down next to him. She glanced at him, then to the fire, then back at him.

"Hey" she said, Jack could tell she knew something was wrong.

"Hey" Jack said trying not to sound upset or bothered.

She continued to gaze at him, but quickly redirected her gaze when Jack looked up at her. Jack knew something was bothering her too, but he also knew she wouldn't crack no matter how hard he grilled her. It was like trying to get your shoe on the wrong foot - it just didn't work.

Jack didn't know what he should say to start the conversation, so he just sat there-hoping Kate would talk first. There was a moment of silence, then Kate asked in a concerned tone, "Whats up?"

Jack didn't really want to say what was on his mind, so he lied, "eh...it's nothin." He looked down at the ground for a moment then lifted his head and stared beyond the fire. Kate glanced in the direction Jack was staring then turned back to Jack.  
"Jack---" she said as she placed her hand on his forearm. "It's not nothing." Kate paused until Jack looked at her. She was seeing right through him-he couldn't not tell her.  
"Tell me" Kate said, responding to his look of helpless defeat. Jack looked in her eyes and saw that she was truly and sincerely worried about him. He leaked a nervous laugh and looked away from Kate.

"I...I dont even know where to start-that's the problem." Jack said, hoping she would take it at that.

There was a brief silence, then Kate replied playfully, "Well. You can start by building up this pitiful fire. It looks like it's on its death bed." She said this as the embers threatened to burn out.

Jack grinned and stood up. He was glad she lightened the mood up a bit.

"I'll be right back"

Jack walked off all smiles.

Kate watched him as he walked off into the dark of the night. She knew something was wrong with him and it made her worry. A lot had happened in such a short time; all the stress all at once. Jack's job had to be extremely stressful. The only doctor on the island and the natural leader; she wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to abdicate his position of authority.

She thought about him everyday; her constant worrying made her just as stressed as him sometimes. Kate turned and watched Jack gathering pieces from the pile. She smiled, he was a good man. Hard to figure out at times, but still a great guy. He posessed unique qualilties that no other man she knew had; he was one of a kind. He commited himself to everything he did, and she admired that in him. Kate turned back to look at the almost dead fire. The embers glowed faintly, barely illumintating her face. Closing her eyes, she relaxed every muscle in her body; it was peaceful and satisfying just listening to the waves pounding at the sand and enjoying the cool ocean breeze; no wonder Jack came here often. She sat in complete relaxation for what seemed like forever.

A loud crack exploded in her ear making her jump to her senses. She looked up to the calming reassurance that it was just Jack stoking the fire. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. The silence between them annoyed Kate, but still she waited patiently. As if he heard her silent plea for a conversation, Jack spoke up.

"I never knew." He stopped and let the words sink in. He could be so elusive sometimes.

"You never knew what, Jack?" Kate asked questioningly.

Jack paused for a moment, then replied, "I never knew how hard it would be to be the leader -- how difficult and draining it is. I dont think I was...or am, very good at it."

"Jack--" Kate tried to figure out what to say, but nothing came. She knew he was most likely beating himself up for everything that had happened the past year. Jack was silent as he stared into the blazing fire. Again, Jack broke the dead silence, "My Dad."

Kate looked up, worried about what she was going to hear.

"He made it seem so easy. Like he knew exactly what he was doing--all the time."

Kate stayed where she was, knowing he was going to go more into detail.

"There is so much more to it than I ever realized. I underestimated it. Got too big headed. I thought I could do everything, and that led to my destruction." Jack said.

"Your destruction? What destruction? Jack you're still the leader and a great one I might add." Kate said as kindly as possible.

Jack looked up from the fire and to Kate; he walked over to Kate and sat down beside her. He was about to open up, she could tell.

"Kate, I just think that I could have prevented a bunch of the crap that's happened to us. For one thing, I should've been able to save Boone if Locke hadn't freakin lied to me--"

Kate grabbed Jack's arm, "Jack! Dont talk like that. It was Boone's time to die. Let it go. Everyone else has...even Shannon." Jack looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Jack, you can't save the world." Jack continued to look into her eyes.

"Especially alone..." She froze as she said this. She couldn't believe she said that. Maybe he didn't notice...so she continued, "But still, dont try to be everyones hero. Not everyone needs it, there are some that do, but not everyone." Kate tried her best to sound like she was caring for him, not lecturing. An awkward silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry Kate. Forgive me?" Jack said with a pleading look on his face.

"I didn't ask for an apology, but ok. Of course." Kate smiled as they looked into each others eyes for a few seconds. She quickly realized what she was doing and nervously averted her eyes back to the fire. Jack must have noticed it too because he turned his head to the fire as well.

Jack spread his legs out in front of him. Just as he did so a loud scream pierced the silence. All along the beach people popped their heads out of their tents to see what was happening.

"What was that?" Kate said frantically.

"I dont know." Jack hurriedly stood up and looked around.

Another scream resounded along the coast. People suddenly got quiet. The beach was the quietest it had ever been. Too quiet.

"Whats going on?" Kate whispered to Jack as she started to shake.

"Shh..." Jack grabbed her arm reassuringly.

A loud roar shattered the dead silence.

"Oh my gosh." Kate breathed.

------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 On the Run

---------------

Chapter Two: On the Run

Jack's grip was tight on Kate's arm; he could feel her shaking and he wasn't letting go anytime soon, not when she could get hurt. He heard Kate gasp as he followed her stare to see a line of trees quickly cascading towards the beach. His heart skipped a beat and Jack could feel Kate's blood go cold under his strong hand.  
"Run!" Jack yelled across the beach as he pulled Kate's forearm, motioning for her to go. She didn't budge. Why wasn't she moving? Couldn't she see everyone else running for their lives?  
"Kate, come on! That thing is coming!" Jack urged. Kate continued to stand there, rooted to the spot. What on earth was she thinking? Jack decided to take control and he began to hastily drag her across the beach. He looked back and saw her panicked face turn to utter confusion then to fright. She seemed to have overcome her paralyzing panic-attack and began fearfully looking around.  
"Kate come on!" Jack pushed, but it didn't take much persuading. She surprised him and bolted down the beach ahead of him, breaking his hold on her. Jack quickly followed behind her, trying to keep up with her fast pace.  
Jack felt someone forcefully grab his arm. Fear poisoned his veins, he was hoping it would'nt be some psychopath trying to kill him. He quickly, but cautiously turned on his heel to see that it was only Charlie holding Aaron and running like bloody murder. His face had terror written all over it and tears were rolling down his cheeks. They continued to run.  
"Charlie, are you alright?" Jack asked, and seeing that Claire wasn't with him, he asked, "Where's Claire?"  
Charlie panted, "I d-don't know" he was having trouble keeping himself together. "I lost her..." he stammered. "I-I...I don't know what to do. She handed Aaron to me and took off. I-I..." he paused there and began sobbing, holding Aaron tight to his chest. He started to slow down a bit.  
"We'll find her. Don't worry, I'm sure she's safe somewhere. Come on, you have to stay with us." Jack didn't know what else he could say to comfort him, Charlie would have to try to do it himself. Jack quickened his pace seeing that Kate had distanced them quite a bit. He yelled to Charlie to try to keep up with them. Charlie acknowledged him and sped up again.  
Jack eventually caught up to Kate and nudged her in the arm to get her attention.  
"You're a fast runner. You almost lost us back there." He said as a stab at a mood-lightener. Jack smiled over at Kate, she was still concentrating on the beach ahead.  
"Yeah, well I've had plenty of practice." Kate replied angrily.  
'Smart' Jack thought to himself, 'Great goin Jack'. He decided to change the subject, "We should stop--"  
A sudden eruption of screams exploded in the distance, followed by a thunderous roar. Crashing noises and yet more screams could be heard, even from where they were. They all looked behind them, surprised by the racket. Jack grabbed Kate's arm again and took off in another direction.   
"Charlie! This way!" Jack yelled, hoping he would hear it. He knew of a place they could hide; They ran at an incredible speed. Branches were whipping at him from all directions, and at the moment he could care less. All he wanted was for Kate and him to be safe.  
Jack spotted the familiar tree and ran to it, Kate right behind him. He could hear Charlie bounding up from behind and was relieved he had stayed with them.  
"In here." Jack said swiftly climbing under the trunk and into the burrow. He held out his hand to steady Kate as she followed suit and slid in after him. She immediately slouched over trying to catch her breath.  
"Kate" Charlie huffed, "hey, Kate." he said impatiently.  
Kate popped her head up to look at Charlie. "Yeah Charlie?"  
"Can you hold Aaron? It would be nice if I could have a cozy little space under this gorgeous tree as well. Unless, of course, you want me to be eaten and torn apart bit by bit by that bloody monster." Charlie snapped. Jack could see the tear stains on his face.  
"I'm sorry...sorry...sorry." Kate said breathing heavily as Charlie passed Aaron down to her. Charlie looked around behind him, as if to reassure himself the monster wasn't there, then jumped in once he saw that Kate had a good hold of Aaron; she handed him back to Charlie who accepted him graciously. Charlie walked over to a corner and carefully sat down, beaming at Aaron. Kate's face looked concerned as she watched him playing with Aaron. She seemed to have noticed the tear stains on his face too.  
"You're all I've got little buddy." Charlie whispered; he didn't know they could hear him.  
A quiet air of relief and peace fell over them. Finally, they could relax. Jack let himself be absorbed in tranquility. Never in his life had he felt so calmed, thankful, and reassured. They were safe, and Kate was standing next to him, alive. What else could he ask for. Kate looked up at him and smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder and breathed out a sigh of welcomed stillness.  
"Oh my goodness. I'm glad that's over." She said, obviously feeling the same peace as him.  
"Ya. Me too." Jack put his head down then looked back up at Kate, smiling. "I'm glad we made it."  
"Ok, you guys cut the flirting. We're safe blah, blah, blah." Charlie remarked sarcastically, smiling up at them.  
Jack watched Kate as her cheeks became flushed; he knew his were too.  
Charlie continued, "Let's just try to get through tonight--"  
The ground beneath them shook. boom...boom...boom. It was footsteps...big footsteps. Charlie looked up from Aaron to Jack and Kate. His eyes were wide with fear. Jack and Kate exchanged a terrified glance.  
It wasn't over yet.

---------------


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Ones

**Chapter Three: **

**Kate's heartbeat quickened with each threatening footstep. Her mind was racing over the worst possible scenarios. She was used to thinking that way. Do what you need to do, think of all the ways that things could go bad, choose the best outcome, then act on it. Not always the best judgement, but it worked -- most of the time. Kate shot a quick glance over at Jack, whose face was petrified in sheer terror. He looked over at Kate and she could see the transformation as he hastily pulled himself back together.**

**"Jack--" Kate whispered. Jack swiftly put his hand over Kate's mouth.**

**"Shh...we shouldn't talk...it might hear us--" **

**The ground shook once more, then suddenly stopped. Charlie slowly let his breath out and held his hand over Aaron's mouth, hoping to subdue the whimpering. A low growl broke the silence and the creatures breath could be heard scuttling over the dried leaves. Whatever this thing was, it was really big, Kate thought. The monster suddenly sneezed surprising them with a gust of warm air in their faces. Kate's hair brushed Jack's hand and she could feel him twitch. He pulled her closer to him and placed his free hand on her shoulder. She could feel his warm, ragged, breath against her ear and subtly stepped closer to him. **

**Nothing was making a sound, it was way too quiet for Kate's taste. All she could hear was Jack's uneven breath on the back of her head. He held his breath and Kate decided that would probably be best at the moment, so she held hers too.**

**A twig snapped in the distance, and the creature let out a deep growl. Kate heard a man's voice talking, but couldn't make out what it was saying or who it was. The other's must have heard it too, it seemed like they weren't even breathing. A few minutes of suspense passed until they heard two pairs of footsteps walking away from their hiding place; one small, one big. **

**They all stood there for a few moments, mortified. Jack took his hand away from her mouth and whispered, "I think it's gone...whatever it is. Well, whatever _they _were." Charlie slowly stood up, cradling Aaron in his arms; she thought he would make a great dad. Kate really hoped and prayed they would find Claire. Charlie's would die if they didn't. Jack suddenly let go of her shoulders and began climbing up through the hole.**

**"Jack, wait!" Kate grabbed Jack's shoe to stop him.**

**"What? Their gone Kate." Jack reasoned.**

**"You dont know that. They could be hiding...and just waiting for us to come out." Kate battled back.**

**"Kate we'll never know by keeping ourselves cooped up in here." Jack looked at her with his warm, brown eyes and Kate couldn't help but give in. **

**"Fine. But if they are out there, I'm saying 'I told you so' in advance."**

**Charlie came up behind Kate and looked at them comically and laughed, "You two fight like a married couple!"**

**Kate blushed and looked up at Jack rolling her eyes; Jack smiled at her and laughed then continued on his way up.  
**

---------


	4. Chapter 4 My Own Two Feet

**Chapter Four: My Own Two Feet**

Jack winced in pain, quickly drawing back his foot from the tree root. _Dang it._ He cautiously pulled himself out of the burrow, sitting down on his knees, and briskly surveyed the woods around him. He waved his hand behind him and whispered into the hole, "Looks like no one's around. Come on up Kate." He stretched his arm out under the tree and waited patiently for Kate to grasp his hand.

"Kate…you comin'?" Jack asked gently after no one responded.

"Yeah, just…just give me a moment. Are you sure there's nothing out there?" Kate asked shakily. She sounded terrified. He was too, but he was trying his hardest to hide it; for her.

"Yeah, I'm positive. But it's okay, just take your time." He said warmly.

Jack waited a moment then felt a warm, smooth hand grab his. He pulled Kate slowly out of the hole and looked her straight in the eye when she emerged at the top.

"Hey, you. It's about time." Jack said jokingly.

Kate smiled and playfully pushed Jack over, causing him to sit on his badly sprained ankle. Jack recoiled in menacing pain. Kate's demeanor changed instantly and she kneeled beside him, putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Jack? Jack!" Kate said frantically.

Jack's eyes fluttered open revealing a surprisingly blurry and close up version of Kate.

"Yeah?" he muttered.

Kate's whole body relaxed. He could see it and feel it as the grip of her hand on his shoulder loosened and she closed her eyes in relief. She sighed and asked, "What did I do? Did I break something?"

Jack smiled and shook his head, "No, I think I might've sprained it when we were running. My adrenaline was pumping so much that I don't think I even noticed it until I relaxed and started climbing up that hole." He finished with an edge in his voice. Kate looked at him with concern and asked, "Do you think it's bad? Can you walk on it?"

"I don't know. Um…guess I could try." Jack said reluctantly. He wasn't looking forward to going through that aggravating pain again, but what use was a doctor that couldn't walk on his own two feet? He had to at least give it a try. Kate helped him to his knees and put his arm over her shoulders. He lifted his right leg and placed his foot on the ground, channeling all of his energy into lifting his whole body up with his good leg. Jack tried to not force his weight on Kate, but he couldn't help not to. She pushed back against him and soon he was standing with one foot firmly planted in the mud and other hoisted above the ground a few inches.

"There we go…" Kate said soothingly.

"Hello? Hello up there? A little help?" Charlie's voice echoed through the tunnel, "Please?" Jack and Kate chuckled at Charlie's disparity and slowly made their way to the burrow.

"Hey Charlie. Whad'ya need?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I don't know…I'm just holding a crying baby in my arms and I'm stuck in this creepy, black… hole. Nah, I don't need anything…It's actually a bit cozy down here."

"Ok, ok…chill out. We need to get you two out of there…Aaron first." Kate said, nipping the argument in the butt.

"Ok, alright. Here, let me toss him up there for you." Charlie joked.

"Jack, lean against this tree," Kate led him to the trunk and propped him up on an abnormally large root, "I have an idea." She briskly walked to a nearby tree and tugged on a vine hanging from the forests canopy. Kate gave it one last energetic pull and it snapped free from the branches. She dragged the vine back to the burrow and slowly sent it down the hole.

"Here ya go Charlie. Keep a good hold of Aaron."

Jack avidly watched as Kate began to pull Charlie and Aaron up the tunnel. It didn't look easy, but she managed to get the two of them to the top safely without dropping them. Charlie made sure Aaron was ok and they decided it was time to head back to camp. The walk back was silent, besides Jack's occasional grunts of pain.

"Jack, are you sure you don't need help?" Kate asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Jack said unwillingly letting another grunt escape.

Being a doctor he knew he should probably use the help that was offered, but he was extremely stubborn and didn't want to appear weak when he was supposed to be the strong one on the island. Nonetheless, he tenaciously refused all of the proposals made by Kate and even Charlie. The walk was quite boring, besides a few heated arguments between Kate and Charlie over random subjects such as shoe colors, leaf shapes, and the best way to teach a cat to do tricks. At the moment they were passionately immersed in an argument over who could make a better elephant noise. Charlie was midway through a demented elephant roar when they emerged from the jungle onto the beach; he immediately stopped in his tracks and gasped at the surprise that lay ahead of them.

The beach was empty. Not a single footprint was in sight. No tarps, no airplane seats, no blankets, not even a grain of sand was misplaced. Not a single trace existed that suggested that there was even a plane crash. The three of them exchanged confused glances and continued scanning the beach for anything; a book, fruit, a shoe. Nothing.

A twig snapped behind them. Jack and Kate spun their heads to follow the noise. Nothing. Kate looked back to the beach, but Jack kept looking into the immense span of trees. What on earth was going on? He turned back to the beach and the second he opened his mouth to say something to Kate, a sharp pain erupted on the back of his head. He heard Kate scream as he fell to the ground and his world went black.


End file.
